konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris/Relationships
Satou Kazuma Iris initially disliked and underestimated Kazuma, however after hearing his stories she quickly warmed up to him and eventually fell in love with him. A lot of Kazuma's personality has rubbed off on Iris, as she often employs his dirty tactics and even began speaking in the informal tone used by Kazuma. Aqua believes that Iris doesn't have an objective outlook when it comes to Kazuma. Iris has stated that the reason she likes Kazuma so much is because of his less admirable traits, believing them to be a breath of fresh air compared to the usual pampering she receives. A lot of Iris' motivation to experience every day life and go on adventures stems from her wanting to be respected by her idol. When the Prime Minister of Elroad impersonated Kazuma in an attempt to seduce Iris, she was able to see through the act immediately and exterminate the threat. Furthermore, while Iris understands that Kazuma has a perverse nature, she is also one of the few people that realizes he would never try anything serious without the permission of the other party, even allowing him to sleep with her without hesitation. Darkness In the past, Darkness was one of Iris's only friends who would play with her when she still couldn't talk properly. Iris admired Darkness as a big sister, although Iris seems to see her as more of an adult after the latter's numerous romantic interactions with Kazuma. Despite their closeness, Darkness still addresses Iris using honorifics and almost never takes the same casual tone with the Princess that Kazuma and Megumin do, often maintaing the same revering tone as most of Iris's retainers. However she is happy to reprimand Iris when the situation calls for it, such as when the Princess insulted Kazuma during their first meeting. Dust When Iris met Dust for the first time on the streets of Axel, she thought he was a drunkard accosting a woman (which wasn't entirely un-true), and had him locked up in jail. This incident, coupled with the time she tailed Dust with Megumin and Chris, led Iris to view Dust as an unsavory character. After spending sometime wandering around the Capital with Dust and Lean, she began to warm up to the blonde delinquent. She later apologized to Dust for having him arrested after it is implied that she discovers that he was the Dragon Knight who gave her a dragon ride, even promising to treat him to a meal. Megumin Iris didn't initially have a lot of interactions with Megumin, only really getting to know the latter when she joined her thieving group. They often fight over Kazuma's affections but still maintain a good relationship when he isn't around. Prince Jatis According to Iris, she used to play with her older brother all the time when she was younger, however as she grew older her brother grew more distant. Jatis now spends most of his time on the front lines and rarely sees Iris. Although they have a distant relationship Iris still cares deeply and respects her older brother.Category:Relationships